User blog:AiluropodaMelanoleuca/Love to Love: Ritsu Moriyama
Game: In Your Arms Tonight *'Character': Ritsu Moriyama *'Route': Main Story *'Episodes': 17 *'Endings': 2 'Summary' Contain spoilers This is a summary of the Main Story, it's not a complete summary and I can't guarantee that it's completely chronological. In this route you don't see your husband kissing Ai in the park. Some time before the wedding you and Koichi is out planning for the wedding when suddenly Koichi gets a phone call. It's from his high school best friend, Ritsu, who needs help paying at a café after losing his wallet. Koichi introduces you as his fiancée which makes you very happy. Koichi leave you and Ritsu alone for a moment, and Ritsu tells you that you're not going to be happy with Koichi. At your wedding you meet Ritsu again and he repeats his warning about Koichi. Later at work you're handed the task of managing a café at the all girls high school Ritsu work. The two of you are slowly getting along and you asks him about Koichi and how you best can make him happy. One day Koichi asks you to deliver his suits to the cleaners and you smell perfume on them, you get a nagging suspicion but after spending some time with Ritsu you feel better. Even if you didn't mention your suspicions to Ritsu. At your office Aiba is organizing a mountain climbing trip for the employees and their family and you ask Koichi to join you. Surprisingly he agrees to join in. The day before the trip Koichi all of the sudden says that he's busy, but he'll manage somehow. The morning after Ritsu suddenly shows up, it turns out that Koichi asked him to take his place with you on the trip. During the trip you fall and sprain your ankle and Ritsu have to carry you up the mountain. After the lunch there's a sudden fog that makes you unable to get down that night. You try to call Koichi to let him know you're not making it home, but you can't get a hold on him. Ritsu helps you home in a cab the next day, and you run into Koichi outside the apartment. You asks if he got your voice mail and why he didn't respond. When Koichi doesn't seem to care that you sprained your ankle, or that it might have been nice to let you know he received your message Ritsu gets angry and yells at Koichi before leaving. That night Koichi acts nicer than normal and even apologize for not responding. The next day you go to thank Ritsu, you give him some cookies as a token of appreciation. You share some of the cookies and you decide to drop by the same store on your way home to buy some for Koichi as well. On your way there you spot Koichi with Ai. They share a kiss out in the open and you're so shocked that you just go walking around aimlessly. Your foot starts hurting and you sit down in a park. It starts to rain, but you don't care. Suddenly your phone rings, it's Ritsu calling to let you know the name of a store you asked him about earlier. He hears that you're crying and comes to get you. You tell him what happened and you spend the night at Ritsu's place, since you don't want to go home. When you get home you confront Koichi with what you saw, and asks if he wants to divorce you. He responds that he don't want a divorce, that you don't need to love each other and that he don't care if you date other guys. After saying this he leaves the apartment. At work the next day Ritsu asks what happened with Koichi and when you tell him about your conversation he invites himself over for dinner the same night. He stays late waiting for Koichi, who's late as usual. When Koichi return Ritsu tells him to stop cheating on you, but Koichi doesn't want to do that. Ritsu then asks if it's okay if he starts dating you and takes you home with him. He tells you that this is a plan to get Koichi to come for you and that you're going to pretend to be dating for a while. Koichi doesn't come for you, and you end up spending quite some time living with Ritsu. The two of you get along well, and you catch yourself thinking that this is what married like should be like. Ritsu compliments your cooking and tells you that he appreciate you. One day a strange woman shows up at Ritsu's place, it his mother trying to convince Ritsu to go see his dying father who left them when Ritsu was young. Ritsu refuses to go see his father, and the mother approaches you at work. Thinking that you're his girlfriend she tries to get you to persuade him to go. At Ritsu's birthday you are able to do so, and you go along with him to the hospital. You make it just in time, because the same night Ritsu's dad dies. You take the day off work to stay with Ritsu in this hard times, and after the wake Ritsu thanks you for convincing him to go see his father. The next day Ritsu overhears one of the construction workers scolding you for taking an important day off work. Ritsu asks you why you would do such a thing for him and you just tell him that you wanted to support him. As a thank you Ritsu takes you out on a "date" to see different high places. On your last stop at a ferris wheel you ask him if he really loves high places. He responds that he actually dislike them, but remembered you saying you liked them and wanted to bring you as a thank you. At the top of the ferris wheel Ritsu's about to tell you something when your phone rings. It's a colleague of Koichi telling you that your husband collapsed at work. Both of you rush to Koichi's company and you go home with Koichi, taking care of him while he's sick. He quickly recovers and then asks you if you intend to stay with Ritsu. You reply that he doesn't have the right to ask you to come home before he stops cheating on you. Then you leave for Ritsu's place. Ritsu seems pleased with having you back and you go shopping for dinner together. When you get home Koichi is waiting outside telling you that he's broken up with Ai and aren't going to cheat on you any more. Ritsu sends you off with Koichi, but you feel torn about this. You see how much Koichi is making an effort to please you by commenting on the food you make and getting home earlier than before. Even if this is what you thought you wanted it lacks the warmth you felt at Ritsu's place. One of the last days of your assignment at the high school Ritsu asks you take you out one last time, and that night you sneak out to see him. He takes you to an Observatory to watch the stars. Before you leave he kisses you and tell you that from now on you're his best friends wife. After the kiss you realize that your in love with Ritsu, but try to forget about it and make the best out of life with Koichi. On the last day at the high school you're invited out for drinks with the construction workers the upcoming weekend. You gladly accept, being pleased with getting recognition for your work. When you get home Koichi tells you to come with him to a work gathering the same day as you're going out for drinks. Arguing that his event could mean a promotion and your work thing is unimportant. You agree to come with him. Later you get to know what day the opening party for the café you've been working on is, and you look forward to that. Super Happy Ending You go with Koichi to his work gathering and he pressures you to read up on the people you're going to meet. At the party he ushers you to talk with the other wives and leave you alone. You go outside to get some fresh air and suddenly spot a familiar person. It's Ritsu. It turns out that he's been at an astronomy event next door. The two of you start talking and you invite him to the opening party for the café. Then Koichi shows up. He tells you that he expects you to join him on a trip the same day as your opening party. When you tell him you can't go he tells you that he met your expectations for the marriage by stop cheating and he expects you to meet his expectations by joining him at this business trip that day. You realize that Koichi didn't do anything of this for you, but out of convenience. Then Ritsu speaks up, telling Koichi that he didn't let you go home for this. He takes your hand asking you to come with him, and the two of you run away from Koichi together. Ritsu takes you home and up to his bedroom where he tells you that he wanted you for so long and the two of you spend a hot night together. Why I Love to Love Him I can't explain it, I just love him. He's just so nice and conciderate. He takes care of you and cares for you genuinely. He even leaves his feelings for you aside because he thinks you'll be happier with Koichi. It's first when he realize that you're not going to be happy he takes action. I also love his personality, he isn't to much of the stereotypes you usually sees in this kind of games. He's nice, but he's still sarcastic and straight forward. He cares about you without constantly teasing you. Most of all he doesn't have this big "you learned me how to love(again?) and that's why I'm a changed man" moment. There's hints of it, but it's not over the top like with * Chiaki or Minato from Our Two Bedroom Story, * ANY of the characters from Star-Crossed Myth, * Chikage and Yukinojo from Enchanted in the Moonlight, * Soryu from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, * Keith and Yakov from Be My Princess, * Ivan from Be My Princess 2, * Subaru from My Sweet Bodyguard, * Kai, Junta, Asahi and Hiroto from My Wedding and 7 Rings, * Riki from Love Letter from Thief X, * Saeki, Yamato and Kunihiko from My Forged Wedding and freaking Koichi from this game. I know his route might seem boring, but I find this a very mature and emotional story line. I miss the conflict of betraying your best friend by falling in love with his wife, but since there never was any emotion from Koichi's side I guess it wasn't natural to include that. Ritsu is quickly becoming one of my all time favourite Voltage guys! and it's just my luck!I always like the character who's the last to be translated. So far Ritsu only got the main story and epilogue. Ritsu main story 3.jpg Ritsu epilogue 1.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts